


Flickering Lights

by BubblyPooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Humor, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyPooh/pseuds/BubblyPooh
Summary: In the public's eye, 21 year-old Russian figure skating Alyona Demidov seems to have it all. Critics praise her performances and fans gush over her charisma, but all she really wants is to be able to make a single decision and stick with it. After self-imposed circumstances lead her back to her former coach and rinkmates, Alyona faces a new set of challenges, which include but not limited to, bickering with a snarky rinkmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I have a tendency to start abstract in my writing and slowly add more detail as I go on, so please don't be put off if you don't understand where the story is going or who the main charcter is from this first chapter. Constructive criticim, reviews, and kudos are always welcome. Happy reading!

"Yesterday, it was officially announced that pairs figure skaters Kostya Zhakaev and Alyona Demidov will be ending their partnership of three years. The successful pair end with numerous silver medals and several bronze. Both have addressed fans on their social media about the split and wished good luck to each other as well. However, some speculate that the two have also ended their two-year relationship. As it is still early concerning this turn of events, the future of their individual careers is up in the air. Will they look for new partners or retire early? We'll be back with more information....."

A blonde male glared at the noisy TV and proceeded to ungracefully turn it off. Finally surrounded by peace and quiet, he made his way under the blankets and attempted to doze off. This headache was really interrupting his training schedule and he was not happy. At all. Who gave a stupid virus permission to mess with his preparations for the upcoming season? Eyes narrowed in frustration, the male tossed and turned in his bed until the shrill ringing of his phone prompted him to violently answer the incoming call.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Hey Mr. Sick Boy, did you watch the news earlier?"

"Hah?!"

This was really pissing him off. Why did the universe decide to mess with him in the form of sickness and an annoying old lady rinkmate? He growled into the phone to convey his current mood, but to no avail. The annoying grandma on the other end of the call was still excited.

"Oh, quit being such a dramatic human being. Hurry up and open the door for me! It's freezing out here!"

The call abruptly ended and he was left to grumble to himself. Glancing at his front door in annoyance, he stomped his way to the entrance and flung open the door for the red-headed woman waiting on the other side. Her first response? Well, it only served to agitate him further.

"Hahaha, look at you, Yuri! You look miserable!"

"What do you want, Mila?!"

Mila closed the door and made her way into Yuri's apartment. Catching sight of him again, she burst into laughter, pulled out her phone, and began snapping pictures at the sight in front of her. A flushed Yuri Plisetsky stood before her in countless layers of sweaters, clutching a box of tissues. Shifting her view to what lay behind him, she continued taking pictures, capturing the messy apartment and the piles of used tissues in various trash cans.

Yuri collapsed onto his couch in defeat. He knew all too well that there was no stopping Mila when she got like this, so he watched as she scrolled through her newly acquired treasures with a scheming smile. He also knew that smile didn't mean anything good for him, but he was too sick to care. His energy was completely drained and his earlier burst of anger had dissipated, leaving only faint displeasure.

"Why are you here?"

"Yakov asked me to check up on you. Or actually, I offered because I wanted to tell you something."

Making sure Yuri was still paying attention, she continued.

"Did you watch the news earlier? They were talking about how Kostya and Alyona aren't going to continue skating together."

"And? Why did you come all the way here to tell me that?"

"I received exclusive information from a little birdie about what Alyona's going to do about her career!"

Yuri glanced at her dubiously and scoffed. Little birdie? Who even used that term anymore?

"Okay, so Alyona texted me after the news broke out. Why do you always ruin the suspense, Yuri?"

"Because you never get to the point. So? What's she going to do?"

"She's coming back to train under Yakov! Just like the old days! Isn't that cool?"

Yuri blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Is your hearing already deteriorating, Yuri? You're only 22 years old, too. I said-"

"I heard you the first time, grandma! Is she continuing in pairs skating? Who the hell is her partner going to be? Why is she coming back to Yakov?"

"Oho, so you were interested! She's switching back to singles skating. Apparently that's why she and Kostya are no longer skating together. On top of that, they broke up too."

Nodding sagely, Mila waited for Yuri's response. Hearing none, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, Earth to Mr. Sick Boy."

"She's still pretty stupid. She really hasn't changed."

A grin emerged on his face. Maybe Alyona's addition to Yakov's roster would make him busy enough to allow him to change a couple of the jumps Yakov had added for him. Already thinking about preparing his new routines, he was jolted from his thoughts as Mila wandered around his kitchen and opened his fridge.

"Yuri, why don't you have anything good to eat? You're so lame~”

But first he'd have to deal with his fever. And the annoying lady digging through his fridge.

“Oi, eat your own food!”


End file.
